


Don't Touch Him

by MadsAboutYou



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Angst, Language, M/M, Slurs, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from my tumblr (fallin-for-youreyes)!<br/>"SPACEDOGS PROMPT overprotective Nigel asjhfkashf pls"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Him

Five fucking minutes.

That’s how long Nigel had been gone to the bathroom at their local grocery store for their annual trip to buy macaroni and cheese for Adam. It was routine–every third Thursday of the month, at exactly eleven in the morning, he and Adam went to the only grocery store Adam liked and picked up twenty-four boxes of macaroni and cheese.

Routine.

Nigel had needed to piss since before they left the apartment, but it was getting too close to eleven and Adam was getting antsy so Nigel figured he could fucking suck it up and hold it until after their trip. But Adam was packing up the cart with the boxes and Nigel “couldn’t pack properly” so he told his little bird he’d be back in five minutes and that he was going to the bathroom. As he was rounding the corner on his way back, feeling much better, he heard a heavy New York accent float straight into his ears.

“Do you think he’s a retard?”.

He stopped immediately, already knowing who the men were talking about before even seeing their faces.

“Looks like one. Fucking look at him, he’s got a shit ton of mac and cheese. Hey, kid. You a retard?”.

His first thought as he walked onto the aisle was to shoot them both. But then he remembered that he didn’t carry a gun anymore since it made Adam uncomfortable. Next thought was the beat the absolute fucking shit out of them, but once again, Adam became uncomfortable around blood and confrontation. Seeing his darling’s face, the look of fear and hurt that were so plain on his beautiful features had Nigel’s blood boiling.

“Adam,” he said gently, walking over to him. “Go check out, darling. I’m going to meet you at the front of the store,” he promised, nudging him gently as the frightened man slowly walked away.

“If you ever even think about saying another word to him,” Nigel said calmly, staring at both men as he walked closer and closer to them until they backed themselves into the shelves, boxes crashing to the floor. He snatched a towel from the shelf behind one of the men, snapping it. “I’ll shove this down your fucking throat. All the fucking way. So far it will be settled into your stomach. And when I pull it out, your fucking stomach lining will be on the fucking floor,” he hissed, shoving the towel in one of their mouths before backing up and heading to the front of the store as promised. 

Once he spotted Adam, the little man practically leaped into the mans arms. “I’ve got you, little one,” he promised, gathering the bags into his arms with a gentle kiss to Adam’s forehead.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
